Project Summary The Georgia Department of Agriculture (GDA) proposes the continued development of our iPad inspection application to provide a more dynamic software application for inspections, examinations, and investigations; utilizing mobile devices, allowing for instant access to firm history, forms, video conferencing, and workforce management. Georgia will collaborate with North Carolina Department of Agriculture & Consumer Services to develop an inspection software (GDA's grant project) and database system (NCDA&CS' grant project) that can serve as a model for inspection, reporting, and information sharing. The Examinations, Inspections and Investigations Cooperative Agreement will establish a uniform foundation for the implementation and management of mobile application-based software for field use allowing instant access and real-time reporting of examinations, inspections, and investigations. The development and execution of this funding program will assist our collaborative efforts by building software capabilities designed to promote a model for integration of infrastructure across federal and state agencies. GDA has achieved success utilizing electronic inspection software for field use. We seek further development of our software program to provide an intuitive and streamlined inspection system. The updated inspection system would combine the multiple FDA Manufactured Food Inspection Forms into one interface. The system will have the ability to add or remove inspection criteria relevant to specialized processes, based upon the actual operations being conducted at a given firm. Access to video conferencing, through Skype or FaceTime, would allow an inspector to contact subject matter experts or a processing authority, for aid in assessing novel equipment or in-process product evaluation. Ultimately, the inspection data will be managed by a database system developed by NCDA&CS through their grant funding. If funded under this cooperative agreement application, Georgia will continue to strive toward full conformance with the MFRPS, as we build capacity in a food safety program focused on public health, working in collaboration with FDA and other stakeholders, as part of an integrated food safety system.